


100 Marvel Ficlets

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Nebula (Marvel) Angst, POV Third Person, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepperony - Freeform, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Thanos' A+ parenting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: 100 Marvel Centered Ficlets. Featuring all of your favorite characters.





	100 Marvel Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Pepper Potts, Tony Stark  
> Pairing(s): Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
> Setting: Earth  
> Time: Post Infinity War

_"Is this thing on? Hey, Miss Potts._

_If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this._

_Part of the journey is the end._

_Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds._

_Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning._

_That’ll be it._

_When I drift off, I will dream about you._

_It’s always you."_

 

* * *

Pepper sighed, her foot tapping absentmindedly. 

It was something she had always done when stressed- half of the Earth's population had simply vanished. 

Anyone would have a good excuse to be stressed in her position.

* * *

 

_The elevator chime rung._

_"Miss Potts,"  A man said._

_Pepper only vaguely remembered hearing the elevator chime and then a man's voice, too absorbed in her own stress and worry to care._

_"Miss Potts...!" A man's voice said louder and clearer, and this time it actually resonated within her mind._

_She new that voice anywhere._

_She slowly turned around to face the man, and he looked mostly the same, albeit with a few more wrinkles._

_"P- Phil...? Phil Coulson?" She asked wearily, blinking a few times to get the blurry tears out of her eyes._

_The same Phil Coulson that died in 2012, with an agent on both sides of him._

_Phil nodded. "No time to explain here, Ma'am- we need to go, **now**."_

_Pepper nodded numbly, and then the rest was a blur._

_Both of the agents on both sides of Coulson simply vanished._

_They disappeared into dust._

* * *

 

She pursed her lips, watching a news report about the missing superhero trio that had presumably gone to wherever the doughnut-shaped spaceship had went. 

"Miss Potts," F.R.I.D.A.Y's robotic voice interrupted her musings.

"Yes, FRIDAY?" Pepper asked.

There seemed to be a bit of hesitation on the A.I's end. 

"Miss Potts, there is a message for you- I believe it's **very** important." 

Pepper got off of the couch, opening the beeping message.

 " _Is this thing on? Hey, Miss Potts._ " Tony's (hologram's) voice rung through the living room.

Her face light up.

"Tony...!" She half-whispered.

" _If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this._ _Part of the journey is the end."_

Her face immediately fell.

" _Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds._ _Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning."_

Pepper paused the video, blinking back tears.

She cleared her throat.

"FRIDAY, when was this sent?"  She asked hoarsely.

"It was sent three hours ago, Miss Potts, however, it only arrived just now," F.R.I.D.A.Y stated, a seemingly sad tone in her robotic voice.

Pepper nodded, continuing to play the video.

" _When I drift off, I will dream about you._ _It’s always  you."_

And with that, the recording was over.

* * *

 

Pepper simply stared ahead, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Miss Potts," F.R.I.D.A.Y's robotic voice echoed. 

Pepper wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, what is it, FRIDAY?" 

"If I may, Mister Stark has a protocol for this situation." F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

Pepper bit her lip. "Well, what is it?"

"I believe he named it the 'Rescue' Protocol."

Pepper smiled. "Tony Stark, you son of a bitch." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
